


The sky and the sea

by anachronicwriting



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pilot!Taemin, Waiter!Kibum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronicwriting/pseuds/anachronicwriting
Summary: He looks at his phone, 2:34 a.m.





	The sky and the sea

He wakes to the sound of his front door being unlocked, and the familiar sound of a suitcase being dragged in.

He looks at his phone, 2:34 a.m.  
He went to sleep not two hours ago.

He wasn't expecting Taemin to come by, but then again he rarely lets him know when he is going to be around in case they don't get a chance to meet.

He is used to it by now.  
Either way it was the perfect excuse for him to have a key to the apartment, turning what used to seem so ephemeral, almost surreal in nature, into something that feels more solid than his day to day routine.

He stares up at the shadows in his ceiling listening to Taemin's meager attempt at being quiet as he moves around in the front room.

After what feels like an eternity he hears the door to his room open, followed by Taemin whispering "You awake?"

He hums in agreement turning towards the door, not trusting himself to speak clearly, and hopes it is enough.

Taemin walks into the room, leaving the door open behind him.  
Kibum stares at him as he undresses, chuckling softly at the way Taemin kicks away his clothes, he'll regret that in the morning, Kibum is sure.

He moves further toward his side of the bed to give Taemin space to lay down, resting on his side to look at him.

"How was Paris?" He whispers, even though there is no real reason to do so.

"It was cold." Taemin answers, laying flat on his back with his head turned towards Kibum.

He laughs, because it's almost August, and that might be the smoothest way Taemin has ever told him he missed him.

"Must have been awful."

He leans in to brush a kiss on Taemin's lips, but Taemin deepens it pulling Kibum down by the nape of his neck.

"Did you go anywhere other than your hotel?" He asks, against the other's lips.

"I've been to Eiffel Tower once, that was quite enough." Taemin answers, Kibum can picture the smile on his face clearly even through the darkness.

"I bet there is more to Paris than that." He smiles back, resting his forehead against Taemin's.

"If there is, I'm too lazy to look for it."

It's always amazing to him how Taemin can speak so blandly of the places he always dreamed of going to, but he knows Taemin didn't choose his job for the places he gets to visit. 

"I like it better here." He says, running his fingers through Kibum's hair.

Often he imagines what it would be like for himself, moving around so much. Visiting a different country, a different city every other day.

Deep down he knows he wouldn't do it, he'd miss a place he could call home too much.

He'd miss the sound of the sea in the distance, and the way the stars look from the ground on a clear night.

What was it Taemin called it? Grounded. He is grounded.

But he loves the way Taemin talks about being up there, how the clouds look different, the way the stars seem to sing.

He is in love with it. The way Taemin sees the sky, and he is in love with Taemin.

Maybe if he was by his side it wouldn't matter, the same way most things don't seem to bother him when he is around.

Taemin's hand slips under Kibum's shirt drawing patterns on his back with his fingers.

"I'll be landing at Gimpo the next few months." He says, breaking Kibum away from his thoughts, the brush of his fingers becoming softer, slower.

"Do you know how long?" He asks.

"No." His voice is soft, and deep, and Kibum hates that he loves hearing it so close, even though he hates what he is saying. "Do you think you can make the trip?"

"I'll try." He knows that even if he can make the trip, it won't be every time Taemin comes back. "Probably just the weekends." He says, nuzzling into Taemin's bare shoulder.

The limited amount of time they get to spend together being cut even shorter in the foreseeable future leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

This is the most stable relationship Kibum has ever had, even though he doesn't get to see Taemin as often as he'd like to.

There are little things, that make it easier to bear, Taemin being away.

Like the part of his closet filled with Taemin's clothes, and several things all around that remind him that he isn't just living by himself.

"When do you leave?" He hates asking, having to count down the time they have left, it's always so little.  
The only reason he can't confidently say they are living together is because Taemin is barely there most of the time.

"Three days." Taemin answers and he can sense the same regret he feels reflected in Taemin's voice.

It's not a particularly long time, but it is more than they are used to. It manages to cheer him up if only slightly, usually they just get overnight stays, Taemin passing by the restaurant in between flights, or whenever he is around for more than a day he will hang out at the restaurant even if Kibum can't pay attention to him.

"Can you take these days off?" Taemin asks.

"Not tomorrow, but I can get someone to cover for me the day after." Kibum answers, it's almost routine moving his schedule around as much as he can to fit with the time Taemin gets in between flights. "Why? Do you have something you want to do?"

"Not really. I just wanted..." He trails off.

He understands.

"It's okay." Kibum says. "There... is somewhere I want to take you, if you'll let me."

He feels Taemin nod softly, he can tell the other is exhausted.

Kibum listens to his breath becoming shallower and regular as he falls asleep.

He lays awake next to Taemin, enjoying the closeness that never lasts long enough until the first rays of sunlight come through the window.

\----------

It's late at night when Kibum gets off work, Taemin had swung by the restaurant for a while, the same way he does whenever he is around, it feels strange to see him in this setting not wearing his uniform.

The little restaurant is near enough to the airport that it is full of pilots and flight attendats almost every hour of the day.  
It's the same place he and Taemin first met.

Kibum has been working there since he got kicked out by his parents.  
The ahjumma who owns it has always been kind to him, and he has been able to make a comfortable living, just occasionally having to take a part time job here and there.

\------

Taemin is waiting outside when as he steps out, waving goodbye to the owner, thanking her for allowing him the next day off.

"What did you do all day?" He asks.

"Slept." He smiles at Kibum in a way that is ridiculously disarming. "Where are you taking me?"

It's a half an hour drive in his crappy motorcycle but they get there in what feels like no time.

The salty air hits his face, Taemin is walking close behind him.  
The beach is not the nicest Kibum has ever seen, just a stretch of sand by the road, but he finds himself returning constantly nevertheless.

"Where are we?" Taemin asks as they walk off the road and into the sand.

He comes to a stop, Taemin takes a hold of his hand. It makes Kibum look around nervously out of habit.

They are alone.

"Nowhere special," He murmurs, "I just come here when I need to think."

The moon is high up in the sky, some stars peeking through, but that isn't what Kibum comes here for.

He tightens his hold on Taemin's hand and sits down in the sand pulling him down with him.

Taemin settles down beside him, he doesn't ask why Kibum brought him here, content with sitting beside him.

"This is nice."

A plane takes off in the distance he follows it with his eyes until it disappears under the horizon giving the illusion of sinking into the sea.

"It's been a while since I've seen it from this angle." Taemin says, leaning into his shoulder. His voice has a distant quality to it, like he has his focus on something Kibum can't see.

He himself doesn't know why he brought them here, but he loves the way it feels, so perfectly calm, like the makings of a dream.

"It might be a while before we get to see each other." Taemin says.

"I know."

They sit silently watching the waves crash and fall, and ocasionally more planes take off.

"Keep this safe for me?" Taemin breaks the silence. He takes Kibum's hand and places the ring he always wears on his thumb on Kibum's palm.

He turns to look at Taemin trying to catch his eyes, but he is staring at their hands.

"I don't think it will fit me." He chuckles, but takes it delicately, slipping it onto his left index, it is just a bit lose. "Your hands are so small."

He was expecting Taemin to rile up at the comment but he just interlaces their fingers looking at the way the ring shines dimly in the moonlight.

Kibum presses a kiss to the side of his head. "I wouldn't dare part with it."

\--------

It's raining.

Taemin left earlier that morning, there is nothing particular about it, but for some reason, the rain brings him a sense of melancholy he can't quite shake off for the rest of the day.

He goes back to the beach.

As he stands there, in the light drizzle staring at the place in the horizon where the sky meets the sea, he dreams of the places beyond, wondering how much longer it will take for them to go there and he smiles playing with Taemin's ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for a dear friend, I know you have already read this but Happy Birthday yet again sweetie<3
> 
> Also Gerard Way's song Dasher was a big inspiration for this, if you want to give it a listen. :3


End file.
